Home Sweet Home
by PrincessSarah13
Summary: My name's Heaven. I was here, in forks, I when I was little, but I lived on the reservation back then. My mom lost connections when we moved to California and now we don't know anybody anymore, except Billy Black, he watched me grow up. He was a good friend of my dads, till my dad died in a horrible house fire. Jacob was like a brother to me when my own brother went into depression
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I decided to write this story.. yes I know I've written about one or two stories on twilight, but this one will be different. It's of course it's through a original character's mind. It's easier for me to imagine it, if it is. This will be longer and go more slowly. I won't be rushing things.. So chapters may not be up all the time, you'll just have to wait. Well I hope you like it.. if any of my chapters are short in the beginning, I'm sorry it just means I wanted to post that up for you guys, so you have that little bit to read. If anyone read's this.. anyway.. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter One - The Big Day**

I moved to Forks, Washington about two months ago. I got everything unpacked in one month and was heading to clothing shops all over the next. Today is the day; it's my first day of high school.

I was here when I was little, but I lived on the reservation back then. My mom lost connections when we moved and now we don't know anybody anymore, except Billy Black, the tribe leader as I call him. He's a very nice man, watched me grow up. He was a good friend of my dads, till my dad died in a horrible house fire. Our house caught on fire by a cigarette my brother was smoking, my dad died saving me. My brother didn't come with us, he stayed on the reservation, and he still is as far as I know. He blamed himself for everything that has happened in my life, I never blamed him for anything, and I blame myself.

I get out of my car as I grab my purse and backpack, who knows what I'll need. I walk across the parking lot, being stared at by boys. I roll my eyes as I smile, they were just as pathetic as the ones in California. I open the office doors and go up to the counter and smile at the lady sitting there.

"Hello, my name's Heaven Wolfe. I'm new here, they said that my papers should be here," I say, very politely. She smiled kindly and nodded, she pulled out papers from under her desk.

"Here you are sweetie, you have your schedule, map, class times and everything else you need. Have a wonderful day," she goes back to her computer.

"Thanks, you too," I grin and walk out the door. As nervous as I feel, I couldn't be happier. I missed my wonderful, rainy and never sunny home. You get used to it after a while anyway.

I walk into my homeroom, handing over the paper I have for each of my teachers. It tells them that I'm new and my name. Since I'm starting a week late, it's going to be much harder for me to make new friends, right away. I'm directed a seat next to this really gorgeous, caramel colored guy. He looks about 6 ft tall, with big muscles and he has these sparkling brown eyes and the blackest of hair. I sit down next to him and get out my notebook; I keep my phone in my pocket in case of a text message. He stares at me for a while, before looking away. I look over at him, he was hot, but that was weird how he kept staring at him. I start doodling on my hand and when I'm about finished with my master piece the bell rings.

I pick everything up and hop over to Science, one of my favorite classes. That passes through quickly, I make a couple of friends, of course the popular crowd. Next is Gym, the easiest class in the world. I love gym, don't get me wrong I hate getting sweaty, but it's fun to watch all the guys. I go into the girls' locker room and see a really beautiful girl, her hair is like copper and her skin color is pale, but rich. I get changed and go over to her as we're walking out the door.

"Hi, I'm Heaven," I smile.

She smiles back, "I'm Renesmee, but Nessie for short."

I grin this is the start of a new friendship. "Want to sit together at lunch?" I ask, a little nervous she'll say no. Being new is a little hard; you don't know who you're sitting with or anything. She smiles and giggles.

"I sit with my family, but I'm sure that'd be fine. Are you new here? To Forks, I mean," she grins.

"I lived here when I was younger, but not in Forks specifically. I lived in La Push. My house burned down, so I can't show you," I shrug. I've lived with it for ten years now; I understand that no matter how hard I try my dad's not coming back for me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I actually know some people in La Push. Billy Black? Sue Clearwater?" she asks. I smile at both names; my mom and Sue were really close.

"I know Billy and Sue. I always thought Jacob was the hottest guy down there, till Seth came around. Seth is Sue Clearwater's son, but you probably know that. I only knew Seth a little bit, his sister always babysit me when my mom needed a break from everything. My dad always worked, I understand, but it was hard. She loved me though," I grinned. She was my best friend back then; wish I could see her now.

"Seth and Jacob are here you know," she grins. I look surprised; they should be like twenty-six and twenty-eight now.

"Are they teachers?" I ask, so confused. She frowns and shakes her head. She points to two tall boys, the one sitting next to me in homeroom and the other, of course was Jacob. Wow he looks so different.

"Come on, let's go say hi," she grabs my hand and drags me up the stairs.

"Jacob? Seth?" I ask, smiling. I highly doubt they remember me, even if my family was there for the Blacks when that horrible death happened. Jacob looks up at me and grins, Seth just stares at me again.

"Heaven?" he hugs me tight. "What are you doing here? I thought you and your mom left for California like what ten years ago?" he asks, and I nod. I hug him back, we were always friends.

"Hey Heaven," Seth says awkwardly. We never were close, but I smile at him anyway. I finally look him in the eyes and something happens, my world shifts. It's weird, maybe I'm getting a headache.

"Is Leah still living in La Push?" I ask excitedly, I have to see her.

"Yeah, still lives with our mom. Both of us," I grin and jump up and down.

"Could I come over after school? Will she be there?" I ask, still jumping up and down. He nods and chuckles.

We sit down when Mrs. Smith blows the whistle, "I want everyone to go eight times around the gym, let's go."

I get up and start running, I loved running. Me and Jacob race like we always use to and I beat him, I made it by five seconds.

"I must admit you've gotten faster, but I still beat you by five seconds!" I grin, punching him the shoulder, playfully.

"Shut up," he rolls his eyes and goes sit down. I go and walk by Nessie.

"Nessie, do you like Jake?" I ask, smiling. She'd been eyeing us all period and I couldn't help, but wonder if she did like him and she was worried I was hitting on him.

"Yeah," she grins.

"Jake is like a brother to me so don't worry when we play, we're just acting like brother and sister," I grin, I loved being home. She nods and we walk and talk the rest of the time. Mrs. Smith blows her whistle and we're dismissed.

Everything else just floats into place as School ends. I run out to my car and hop in, not caring that I'm still carrying every single book I have that I need. I get out of the parking lot in no time, driving over to La Push. I cross the border and drive slower, making my way to the Clearwater's' house. I drive by the place my house used to be and smile sadly; I wish I could have been there for him when he needed me. I park in front of their house, breathing deeply. I go up to the door and knock on it a couple times. I stand back and wait.

"Just a minute!" someone calls from inside, my hearts pounding as I wait for hopefully Leah to answer.

"Yes?" Leah asks as she opens the door. She looks straight at me and grins. "Heaven?" she asks.

"It's me," I grin as she engulfs me into a hug.

"I can't believe it's you, it's been forever. I have to call Emily and Sam, and get everyone together. They'll be so excited to see you," I grin and nod, still hugging her. We keep hugging till I hear something coming out of the woods. I turn and see a huge wolf, and I don't mean one of those gray ones this was a big black wolf, bigger than a horse.

I back up, my eyes wide, "Leah?" I ask frantic. This was not happening, was it going to kill us or what? It just stood there not moving, it growled a bit. It started to shift into a human, that's when I fainted and everything went to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those two people who reviewed, I really appreciate it. It inspired me to write this second chapter sooner. I hope no one's offended by this, but the character is going to be Bi. So if you have an issue with this, don't leave a hate message.**

**Chapter 2**

I woke with five people standing over me. I blink and scream, freaked out. I remember what happened, a wolf turned into a human.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" I ask, realizing I know everyone who was surrounding me.

"What do you remember?" Sam's strong voice comes from right side, I look up at him.

"A huge black wolf, turned into a human. How is that possible?" I ask, a little freaked. I hear him curse under his breath.

"Sarah, we're called shape-shifters and we can phase into a wolf," my eyes go wide as Sam says that. That's like saying Vampire were real. This is not happening, it's all a dream, but in the back in my mind I know it's true. The legends are true.

"The legends are true?" I ask, surprised. My mom probably knew this didn't she, I narrowed my eyes.

"Is my brother a shape-shifter?" I ask, freaked out. Ethan started acting weird when our dad died, but that's when my mom left him. I hope we didn't leave him in the middle of something horrible happening to him, especially if he needed me.

"Yes, I'm a wolf," Ethan's voice comes from behind everyone. They part a little section for him to come and stand by me; instead of just standing he kneels.

"Ethan," I smile, I'm so glad he's still here. I've been heart-broken leaving him here, he's my best friend. I realize that Zack isn't with him.

"Where's Zack?" Zack's the middle child; he wouldn't come with and insisted on staying with Ethan. Ethan when our dad died was only eighteen, making Zack only twelve. He looks at me surprised, like I forgot about him.

"Zack didn't want to come see you, he's afraid of what you'll say to him. About the fire and everything," I look away, I remember. Zack started the fire out of angrier, with some stupid cigarette he was smoking. It was really dry that day and it just went up in flames.

"I won't say anything about it, I just want to see him. I missed both of you," I whisper. It still hurt to think about it, but now knowing everyone's secret, it hurts to not see him.

"I'll go get him, Seth has something else to tell you though," he whispers and nods to Seth. He didn't look very happy about what Seth is going to explain, so I'm a bit worried.

"There's this thing called imprinting. It's like finding your soul mate, but you'll be whatever they need you to be. Brother, Best Friend, Boyfriend, it's a pretty big deal. It goes both ways, you can feel your imprints feelings and the imprint can feel yours," he pauses for a moment, debating whether to tell her today. He guessed he should, no one else was in the room, giving them privacy.

"I imprinted on you, Heaven," he says, grabbing my hand. I'm speechless, how could he imprint on me. NO I'm already in love, no, no, no! This is not happening.

"NO! This can't happen, no, no! You can't imprint on me," I break down, crying. I couldn't hold it in anymore, this was all too much. I loved someone else and I just can't break his heart like this. He can't imprint on me, no. He stares at me, obviously hurt. He lets go of my hand and I suddenly feel very alone.

"Seth, I'm sorry, but I just can't be with you. I already have a girlfriend," I stop crying for a minute to take a deep breath.

"Heaven, I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you into this," he runs out.

"Seth!" I yell after him, getting up and running toward him. Everyone is staring at me, but I don't care. I hear someone running after me, I feel warm arms pulling me back.

"Heaven, let him go," Jacob's voice commands. I do as he says, turn around and cry into his shoulder. He holds me till I stop.

"Now what's this about you having a girlfriend? I didn't know you were bisexual," he says, smiling at me.

"Oh sh, you just want to see us kiss so you can get all hard," I wink, joking. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey it would be sexy," I punch him in the shoulder and he fakes an ow, we laugh.

"I guess if you want to meet her, I'll bring her to the bonfire tonight?" I ask, grinning now. Jake can always make me smile.

"She's here with you?" he asks, confused.

"Yeah, we couldn't leave her behind so she came with us, I mean she's coming into school tomorrow with me. I'm really excited for you to meet her," I grin. I love her with all my heart. I walk back in with Jake.

"I'm going to go get ready for the bonfire, I'll be back tonight. Sorry for the commotion," I smile and wave, heading out the door. I get in my car and drive back to my house.

I walk in the door and start to head toward the kitchen when warm arms wrap around me.

"Hi Sexy," Allison whispers in my ear. I turn around and kiss her.

"Hey, I was just about to get a apple," I head into the kitchen before she can stop me with another seductive kiss. I grab my apple and bite into, grinning.

"So there's this bonfire on the rez, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and meet everyone?" I ask, smiling.

"Of course!" she grins at me. "I have to go get ready soon!"

"I know me too, we need to make a good impression," I giggle. That of course is our one main goal. We always have to look pretty and make a good impression.

We had upstairs, going into our bedroom. Allison get's out the straightener and I get out all the makeup. We go into our walk-in closet and pick out matching outfits. Black flip flops, jeans, purple tank-top and a black hoodie that has our names on the back of it. We got dressed, going to fix our hair next. We got our hair done and then started on our makeup, in the end you wouldn't know the difference between us except Allison has black hair and I have blonde. She has beautiful ice, green eyes and I have gray, green eyes.

We grab our purses and head out the door. We hop in my car and I speed off. We get there five minutes early, good thing to. If we didn't all the food would be gone. I park and take a deep breath.

"Ready?" I ask her, she nods. We get out; walk over there while holding hands. I see Jake over by the food with Nessie. I drag Alli with me over there.

"Jake, Nessie this is Allison," I grin as I introduce them. They smile back.

"Hi, I'm Jake," he shakes her hand.

"I'm Renesmee or Nessie," she grins and shakes her hand too.

"Nice to meet you," she smiles. She was on her best behavior I know it. She's trying so hard to fit in.

"Leah!" I yell at her, she looks up at me and smiles. I wave her over, and she walks over here.

"This Allison, my girlfriend, Alli this is my best friend, Leah," I grin.

"Hi, it's finally so nice to meet you," she hugs her, Allison hugs her back.

We hang out with everyone and I introduce everyone to her. By the time I'm introducing everyone, it's time for legends.

"Jake is it okay for her to hear these?" I ask a little concerned. He looks over at Billy.

"I'll ask for you," he kisses my cheek and goes ask his dad. Billy nods and Jake gives me thumbs up. I smile and nod.

"Come on Allison, its legend time," we sit down on a log as the legends begin. Seth comes running in just as Billy was about to start.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a situation on our hands. They're here," he says to everyone. I look at Jake, he's eyes covered with concern.

"Jake what's happening?" I ask, a little scared, Allison holds on to me as she looks at everyone.

"Nessie take Heaven and Allison back to your house, we'll take care of this pest problem," he orders and all the guys run into the woods and shift. I look around confused.

"Let's go girls," she leads us to her car and we drive to her house in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVERYONE! Of course my sister wanted me to post this.. I'm hoping I'll get it all done tonight, if not it'll be done in the morning.. btw They are at Nessie's house now!**

**Chapter 3**

We're sitting in the living room, Allison laying her head across my lap, sleeping. I couldn't fall asleep, neither could Nessie, so we just sat here, waiting for them to come home. I got worried for my family and Seth, because no matter what I do feel a connection with him, but it's more of a friendship, at least I'm hoping.

Allison stirs in my lap and I smile, she's the cutest when she's sleeping. The door opens with a boom, Jake comes in carrying Seth.

"Carlisle, we need your help," he says, loudly. Allison stirs again and I start petting her hair, trying to calm her down, but my hearts starts racing. Seth can't die, I still have to get to know him.

_What Am I Saying?_

_You're just being honest with yourself._

_No! This will hurt Allison…_

_But will make __**you**__ happy?_

_I honestly don't know anymore._

_There's your answer._

_THAT DOESN'T HELP!_

_All I'm saying is listen to your heart._

After I'm done arguing with myself, I finally realize that Nessie was asking me if I was okay. I just nod my head; she looked over at me, confused.

"Did you hear what Jake said about what happened or were you deep in thought?" she asks, it was as if she was actually in my head, listening to me argue with myself over and over again.

"No..." I whisper, I felt kind of bad about that.

"One of the pests broke his arm," she whispers, trying not to wake up Allison. She wakes up anyone, lifting her head from my lap.

"What's going on?" she asks me, a look of daze in her eyes. I smile at her.

"Nothing," I and Nessie say at the same time. She looks between us two and then shakes her head.

"Can we go now? I want to go sleep in own bed," she says, getting up.

"I don't know, let me go ask," Nessie says, running up stairs and asking whoever. She comes back down in record speed and shakes her head.

"No, sorry, but we could find something fun to play. Everyone's here in the house, but my parents have a cottage I'm sure they wouldn't mind us hanging out in it for a bit," she smiles.

"That sounds fun," I smile. I help Allison up from the couch. We head to her house, walking through the woods. Allison loves the woods so she's running through them and laughing. I grin and follow Nessie so we don't get lost.

We arrive at her house in only a couple minutes. We go in and it takes my breath away. It's so beautiful.

"We can sit here in the living room," Nessie sits down and I sit next to her, Allison sits next to me.

"Heaven, truth or dare?" Nessie asks. I think about that for a minute.

"Truth," I say, I didn't feel like doing a dare.

"What's your full name?" She asks me. I look at Allison and she nods at me. I usually never tell anyone my full name, but I guess its okay.

"Sarah Heaven King," I smile, waiting for Nessie's reaction. She looks shocked and she has her mouth open.

"Who else knows?" she asks, still in shock I think. She must have heard about me and my family. We were known here for a while, the only people with a daughter that was a genius and much more. I try to hide what I am now.

"Everyone except people at school and the people who don't remember me, I highly doubt your parent's know my real name," I shrug. We've been hiding for a while; we don't use our real name for a reason. I wasn't about to give them that reason.

"I don't know, I'd have to ask of course. Why do you use your fake name?" she asks, curiously.

"It's for protection, for those people who didn't like my father or my family," I lie, that was hard. The only person who knows about my secret, outside of my family, is Allison and she's the only person I'll talk to about it. The more nightmares the worse I get.

"Okay, you ask the next question now," she says a little suspicious.

"Allison, truth or dare?" I ask, and smile. I had both a good truth and a good dare.

"Dare," I grin and wave Nessie over to me. We talk about it and finally agree on a good dare.

"We dare you to run around outside naked for two minutes," I grin, she'll accept the challenge. She always does.

"Fine," she grins and strips. "Ready?" she opens the door and gets ready to run outside.

"Go!" Nessie and I yell at the same time. She runs outside and around and around. I see someone walk up to us.

"You still have thirty seconds," I yell at her and smile at Jacob. He looks confused and then realizes that Allison is running around naked. He starts laughing and she stops.

"Okay, your times up. Go get dressed," I giggle. She stomps to Nessie's bedroom and dresses very quickly.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I ask smiling. He comes in and winks at Allison, she blushes.

"Bella sent me to check up on you girls. Thank god I did," he sits down in between Nessie and Me.

"Alright Jake, truth or dare?" Allison asks, grinning. I knew what she'd make him do.

"Dare," he grins, oh he had it coming. We huddle together and make sure everything's okay. Nessie doesn't care and neither do I so she we go and sit in front of him.

"We all dare you to let each of us, give you a blowjob," Allison says. He looks shocked and looks over to Nessie, she nods and grins.

"Alright," he gets up and takes off his shorts. He stands there a little awkwardly. We giggle and grin, Nessie goes first, giving him a good five minutes, then Allison with five minutes, then me with eight minutes. He loved my mouth to much. He puts his pants back on and we all sit down.

"Nessie, truth or dare?" Jake asks her.

"Dare," she says, and winks. Jake looks at us and we come up with a good plan.

"We dare you to run around outside and yell I LOVE SEX, ten times," we all grin. I giggle a little; I was so going to get payback from her next time. She gets up and goes outside, starts screaming I love sex.

About the fifth time she yells it; her dad comes over and stares at all of us. Especially Jake, I nudge Allison and she shields our minds. He looks confused as to what we were doing and then looked surprised.

"Allison, how are you doing that?" he asks, confused.

"Both my parents were hybrids so I'm like seventy-five percent vampire; I have a stronger power than normal hybrids. My powers are as strong as any other vampire, if not better," she grins. She doesn't normal tell anyone, but I could tell she trusted them and so did I.

"I'm a necromancer," I announce. Everyone stares at me, shocked.

"A what?" Jake asks, shock and surprise in his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! There is a rape scene in this. NOT detailed or anything, but I thought I should warn people because I know some people have had this happen to them and I don't want to offend anyone! I'm going to try and show everyone how the people who are raped feel and how they act? I guess. R&R**

**Chapter 4**

**P.s. before I start this, I'm making sure everyone understands that Sarah is Heaven, but Sarah is her real name. She just used her middle name Heaven, but since everyone knows now she will start using Sarah again. Sorry for the confusion if there was any!**

"I can raise, and speak with the dead," I explain to Jake. He obviously never heard of a necromancer. That's the reason we left when my dad died, I couldn't stand seeing him every day. I mean I loved it, but it hurt too much and I started thinking he was alive again, which did not go over very well with my mother.

I hear something behind me and turn, my dad stood there. He smiled at me and I smiled back, I knew coming back meant he'd come visit again, this time I was prepared.

"How's Seth?" I ask, distracting myself. I wanted to make sure he was okay, not dying.

"He's healing, he broke his arm and it wasn't healing in the right position so Carlisle had to fix it," Edward explained. I knew Allison kept shielding our minds, and I knew he was prying because I couldn't feel the pushing that usually happens in my mind, when someone tries entering it and Allison's shielding us.

"Good, I like your house," I say, trying to come up with a topic. He nods and looks at Jake, probably wanting to yell at him because he's the oldest.

"Can we go home? My mom's going to think we died or someone kidnapped us," I joke, even though I was kind of serious. I texted her telling her that I'd be home later and not to worry, but she never answered back. I was worried about her, but she probably just brought some guy home with her and was fucking him senseless.

I think Allison took the shield down because Edward's mouth turned up a little bit when I thought that.

"Yeah you guys can go home, you all have school tomorrow, but I'll keep you posted about Seth," Edward says. I smile and jump on Allison's back, so we can get to our car faster.

We walk through the door, and my mom is sleeping on the couch. It's about four in the morning, so I didn't expect her to be up.

"Mom, we're home," I tell her as I shake her awake. She nods and gets up.

"Good, I was worried. I got your text, but I wanted to wait up and make sure you got home by at least six in the morning," she says, standing up.

"Well we're going to bed and we have school in about two hours. I'll text you when we're coming home tomorrow," I kiss her cheek and head up the stairs, I hear an okay and I know she was going to her room. The upstairs isn't very big, only a bedroom, office and a bathroom so just me and Allison go up here. My mom sleeps across the hall from the living room.

I slip my clothes off and decide to just sleep in my underwear. Allison does the same thing and I smile. We cuddle as I fall asleep, Allison doesn't sleep much.

My alarm goes off at six; I smack it to turn it off. Allison's already up and picking out our clothes.

"Mom's taking us shopping today, you want to go?" she asks, looking over at me, picking out to dresses and accessories.

"I got to work on my homework and one of my friends wants to come over and study with me. It's a guy, but I promise we won't do anything," I wink at her. She's complete Lesbian, but I'm Bi. She giggles and throws my outfit at me.

"Go get changed, don't want to be late, especially since it's my first day," she says and starts undressing. I get up and change also. Our matching outfits are to die for, purple, strapless dress with a shrug, and gold jewelry and shoes.

"Ready?" I ask her, grabbing my gold purse that has my phone, iPod and keys in it.

"Of course," she smiles and we walk out to the front door.

"Bye Mom! I have a study date tonight so I won't be able to come shopping with you guys, but Allison knows what I like, she can pick it out," I yell at her, from the doorway.

"Okay! Have fun!" she yells back and we're off. We hop in the car, turn the stereo all the way up and rock out as we head to school. I always drive us to school, ever since we started dating. We get to school in only a couple minutes, I see Jake and Nessie. I park next to them and we go hangout.

"How's Seth?" I ask, curious. I knew he was doing better, but I don't want him to be too badly hurt.

"Better, he couldn't come to school yet, but he'll be back either tomorrow or the next day," Jake says, smiling. That meant everything was okay when Jake smiled. He didn't smile when something was wrong.

"Awesome!" we walk into school together, everyone starts staring at us and whispering.

"I bet their talking about you Allison," Nessie teases. Allison blushes, she liked being the center of attention but she gets nervous and she always blushes when she is. I think it's cute, she finds it's annoying.

"Well she's mine, so no one can have her," I giggle, and hug her. I see Kyle, my friend from English who I'm have a study date with, wave me over. "I'll be right back," I walk over there.

"Hey, we still on for our study date tonight?" he asks, smiling.

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?" I ask, curious.

"No reason. Is it okay if I bring some of my friends along? They need help too," he nods toward Daniel and Cam.

"Sure, why not. My mom's going to be out tonight so we'll have the house to ourselves," I tell him and smile. He nods to the guys and they grin and give him a thumps up.

"I got to get back to my other friends, but I'll see you at my house after school right?" I make sure that it's after school.

"Yep, and you already told me where you live so we're all good," he says and walks over to Daniel and Cam. I go back to my group.

We all head to homeroom which we all have, thankfully.

Homeroom comes and goes. Everything just seems like a blur and then it was the end of school. Allison and I walk to my car and I give her a lift to the mall, before I head home.

"I'll see you for dinner," I kiss her as she gets out.

"Alrighty," she says and kisses me back. She meets up with my mom and I wave goodbye. I drive home with my music blasting.

I arrive a little after three. Kyle, Daniel and Cam were sitting on the porch waiting for me.

"I'm so sorry!" I say as I get out of the car and walk up to them.

"It's okay, we got here only at three, we thought we'd be the ones apologizing," Kyle laughed.

I giggle, "Oh no, I just had to take Allison to the mall so she could go shopping with my mom." I let them in, shutting the door behind me.

"Let's go up to my room, gives us a little more quite area," I say and head up the stairs. They follow me and when we walk into my room, I hear my door lock. I turn around.

"You don't need to lock the door, no one's coming up here," I say, confused. Kyle grabs me before I can do anything, I struggle.

"Kyle? What are you doing?!" I ask him, trying to get out of his grip. He throws me on the bed.

"We're just fucking with you, sweetie," he whispers in my ear. I struggle again, trying to get free. He puts a piece of duck tape over my mouth. I feel my arms being pulled up and over my head, making me lay all the way down. I feel metal cuffs go on my wrist and changes being brought out.

I try to speak, tell them to stop but they can't hear me.

I hear zippers going down and pants falling to the door. I feel my underwear ripped open so they could access me.

One by one, they pound me until they all come inside of me, all I can do is cry. I feel so weak and used. They end pounding me and unchain me, and take the duck tape off.

"If you tell anyone, we'll kill you," Daniel says to me. I nod, understanding and just curl up against my headboard, crying. They leave me there, like a big of garbage. I can't move, speak or even reach for my phone. I can't do anything, I feel like the whole world just stopped to hurt me.

**2 hours later….**

I wake up and look at the clock, it's five and Allison isn't going to be back till at least six. I get up, wincing from the soreness between my legs. I change into sweats, putting my phone in my pocket and house keys. I go downstairs and decide to go for a run through the forest. I get out there and just start running, thinking through everything. What happened, what they said, why they did that. There's so many questions in my head, I didn't realize I was in front of Jake's house till I heard him greet me.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" he asks, obviously sensing something's wrong. I only turn up here unannounced when something's happened. After the fire this is where I'd always turn up, so Jake knows I'm here for a reason.

"Something happened," I start to say, but my voice breaks off and tears just spill. I start to fall to the ground, sobbing, but Jake catches me and takes me down to the beach. This is where I'm the calmest.

"What happened?" he asks, concern clouding his eyes. I take a deep breath, getting ready to tell him.

"These three guys," I paused, how could I say it. "Raped me," I say, waiting for his reaction. I know he'll want to hunt the bastards down, but I was afraid of them really killing me.

"Do you need to go see a doctor? Carlisle? We need to go report this, we have to go to the police," he starts. My eyes go wide.

"No! We can't go to the police," I yell at him. He looks at me baffled.

"And why not?" he asks, suspiciously.

"They threatened to kill me," I whisper, barley making my voice audible, but I know he heard me. He nods, looking out over the ocean.

"You still need to report this, Sarah. It's a big deal. You can stay with the Cullen's till we know for sure you'll be safe, I promise," he whispers to me, giving me a big hug. I relax into his arms, he was always my best friend, the one person who I could tell anything to and he'd always be calm and reasonable about it.

"Okay, can we just sit here for a little bit though, I want to relax and just get it into my head that, that really happened," I whisper.

"Of course, I don't want you getting more worked up then you need to be," he says. We holds on to me as we sit, watching the waves on the beach. I feel instantly calm and better, but not ready to go telling everyone yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel so bad for not updating in what 5 months now?. I feel so horrible about it. Here's another chapter though. Tell me what you think! I need feedback! School has been rough and demanding so I won't update all the time as you can already tell.. Hopefully this will be enough for a while. **

**Heaven's POV**

I walk into class Monday, holding my head up high. Kyle and his friend's wave and wink at me. I just walk right past them, not paying any attention to them. I couldn't without breaking down. I made Jake promise he wouldn't tell a soul about what I told him. I know I should have gone to the police, but I couldn't. I was just so embarrassed by it that I couldn't tell anyone, I could barley tell Jake last night. I sit down, getting my textbook and notebook out of my tote bag. Seth sits down next to me, "Hey Heaven."

"Hi Seth," I smile at him. Allison comes in and smiles at me, I do my best to put on my best smile so she doesn't guess that something's wrong.

"Hey babe," she kisses me. "I missed you last night, where were you?" she asks, concern hiding in her voice. She sits on the other side of me.

"I was just with Jake, I had something to talk about with him. I'm okay though, don't worry," I look away so she doesn't see the truth behind my eyes. Jake walks in with Nessie, they sit down across from us. Nessie looks at me the same way, but Jake has the guilty truth behind his eyes. I stare at him trying to get him to look me straight in the eyes. He resists and I give up.

"How are you, Nessie?" I ask, smiling.

"Good, a little tired. I stayed up last night waiting for Jake, but he decided not to show up," she giggles, teasing him.

"Sorry, I kidnapped him," I grin, laughing myself. Everyone laughs except Jake, I know he's dying to tell everyone what happened, tell the cops, but he won't break my trust.

"Heaven, how are you doing?" Jake asks, concern dropping in his voice. Allison looks worried and confused when she hears the concern, in fact everyone does.

"I'm perfectly fine, why would you ask that with such concern?" I ask, raising an eyebrow, trying to act like it was odd. I knew exactly what he was doing, he was trying to get Allison worried enough that she'd ask what happened and I'd have to tell her, making her go to the cops.

"No reason," he sits back and crosses his arms. The teacher walks in just as Allison was about to say something. Our history teacher starts his lecture and it gives me time to think. Allison will take notes for me.

What happened the night before was unbearable to even think about and now Jacob wants to bring it up and talk about it with me. He acts all concerned, but he just wants the truth to come out so everyone knows and I don't want everyone to know. Especially once all my friends know then the whole school will know and then Kyle and his friends will come after me and kill me. I don't know if they're just human or not; what if they're more dangerous than that? I can't let anyone get hurt because of me, not again. I can't let that happen to my family ever again. She takes a deep breath and Allison grabs her hand, squeezing it. I smile at her. The lecture finally ends and we all have a couple minutes to talk and mingle before class ends.

"So what was Jacob talking about?" Allison asks me. I shake my head at her.

"Nothing, he was just being typical Jake," I smile, trying to convince her. She didn't look convinced which means I would have a lot of kissing up to do when we got back home.

"Alright," she sounds a little angry I'm not telling her the truth. Maybe it would be better to tell her, but I just can't come to it. She'd be so angry at them, she'd want to murder them and I can't let her murder someone. She would change because of it. I'm not going to let her change because of something I let happen. I'm not letting my family get destroyed because I let something happen again. I mean my father died because I didn't tell my mom about my brother smoking and not being careful about putting out his cigarettes, so I'm not going to hurt my family by telling them about the rape.

The bell rings and I run out of there like my pants were on fire or something. I hear footsteps following me; I turn around and see Jake running after me. I had gym next with Jake, and I knew he was going to try and talk about it with me in the middle of class. I run into the girl's locker room before Jake could stop me.

I go to my locker and change really fast into my gym clothes, grabbing my water bottle.

"Alright, today we're going to play dodge ball. Let's see who wants to go first," Mrs. Smith yells at us. I back away slowly, going over the Jake.

"I do not want to go first," I whine at him. He laughs at me.

"Heaven, Jacob, how about you guys go first! Boys versus Girls!" she yells at us. I run over to the girl's side and wave at a couple of my friends.

The game begins and within a few minutes, I and Jake are the only ones standing. "You're going down!" I yell at him. He laughs at me. I throw the ball and he catches it, he throws it at me and I try to dodge but it hits my arm. I throw him an evil-eye and go sit down. The guys shout for victory.

"Who's up for round two?!" Coach Smith shouts, we all groan. "Fine, run around the gym and then fifteen minutes before class ends you can all go get changed and leave!" she yells and leaves to go to her office.

I start running around the gym, when Jake comes up running with me.

"What do you want?" I ask, sounding annoyed.

"I want to talk about last night, it was a mistake what we did," he says, I give him a look.

"Seriously, you want to talk about that now?" I ask.

"Yes, now. We have to talk about it sometime when Nessie isn't around which is never."

"Well, everyone else is around who could possibly hear us," I add.

"I'm worried, Heaven. What happened, it shouldn't have happened," he says.

"I know, but we can't tell anyone," I sigh. This was not going to be solved anytime soon.

"Tomorrow night, we'll talk. Nessie has something with her parents. Meet me at our place, okay?" he asks, smiling.

"Fine!" I say. Coach blows the whistle so I run into the girl's locker room. I change quickly when I hear some girls talking about Jake, I pause and listen.

"Did you hear Heaven and Jake talking? I think Jake is cheating on Nessie with Heaven! I think that's why he said it was a mistake what they did last night," Nicole whispers to Jordan and Ashley. They all laugh.

"Shall we tell Nessie?" Jordan asks, snickering.

"No! Of course not! We need evidence first," Nicole says, giggling. "Let's go girls!"

I run out of there faster than anything. I need to find Jake and tell him fast. I run directly into Kyle.

"Well hello little Heaven," he grins. I back up, but he grabs my arm. "Not too fast."

"Let me go," I say trying to sound strong. He locks his grip on my arm as I try and pull away.

"Follow me and no one will get hurt," he whispers, I had no other choice but to follow him. What was I suppose to do? He could kill my family in an instant and I can't let that happen. I'm pulled into the darkness as fear surrounds me and I'm all alone with a monster.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright so I haven't updated in a while and I only have about an hour to work on this tonight. This is kind of inspired by a song that I'm listening to... It's going to be very sad FYI... Anyway continue reading. I also changed her name back to Heaven; I didn't like using Sarah... Anyway….**

**Heaven's Pov**

Kyle pulls the blindfold off of me. "What the fuck do you want?!" I yell at him. He glares at me. "No keep your voice down or I will kill you on sight. We're only in the janitor's closet," he tells me. I scream and he stabs me in the stomach, in the right spot too. It's the spot that kills, I gasp. I fall to the ground not realizing he was holding me up. "Why?!" I scream at him, it hurt to scream. I start coughing; the knife hit an organ or something. I scream one last time as Kyle runs out and I just hope that someone will come to my rescue and sure enough, I see Jake standing over me within two minutes of screaming.

"What happened?" he asks, squatting down.

"Kyle... he… stabbed… me… in the… stomach…" I lose my breath and have to fight hard to gain it back, coughing up some blood on the way. Jake picks me up and walks out; he walks toward the school entrance to leave. "Jake… hurry… I don… t… want… to die…" I say with gasps. It was hard to speak, it hurt so much.

"Sh… I'm going to get you help. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you again," he whispers to me. I smile at him, but I start coughing up blood again. He looks very worried and tries to walk faster without moving me around too much. "I need to get you to Carlisle and fast," he thinks for a minute. He puts my feet on the ground and grabs his phone.

"Edward, I need your help… It's Heaven, she got stabbed and it's really stuck in a good spot, a spot good enough to kill her. Could you help me bring her to Carlisle?" he asks, sounding so desperate that I heard an okay and then Edward hangs up the phone. Jake picks me back up and stand there in front of the parking lot.

Edward shows up within minutes, but I couldn't even keep track of what was going on anymore. "I'm going to give you to Edward, I'll you meet you there with everyone. It'll be okay, he'll take very good care of you. I promise," he kisses my forehead and passes me to Edward. I wrap my arms around his neck. He starts running and it's like nothing I've experience before. We arrived at the house within seconds, and Carlisle is right there waiting for me. He takes me away from Edward and he runs me to the little medical room, he sets me down on the chair table.

"Edward, I need to talk to you," he steps out with Edward. "I don't think she'll survive if I operate, even if I'm very careful. The person, who stabbed her, hit her so hard it went straight into her organ and out the other end. It'd be murder if I operate now, especially since she hasn't said goodbye to anyone she loves yet. I'll go call Jacob, have someone come up and sit with her," Carlisle leaves to go down stairs. Edward calls for Esme, my favorite person in the family. I smile at her.

"Esme, am I going to live?" I ask, concern in my voice. She looks me straight in the eyes, "sadly you are not going to live as a human." I gasp, making myself cough again even more blood this time.

"I can feel myself dying," I tell her. I could feel my body giving out. "I don't know if I'm ready to die or I am because I've lived a happy life and it may be my time," tears slide down my face as I say that to her. She takes my hand and squeezes it gently. "It'll be okay, sweetie," she sounds like a true mother to me. I love my mom, but she's never been there for me, for anything.

"Where is she?!" I hear four voices growl at someone. Then I hear footsteps coming up the stairs, I know who they are before they even get in here. Esme leaves once they arrive, giving us privacy.

"Heaven, no, no! You can't die on me! NO!" Allison cries to me. I pat her head, and pet her hair. "Sh… it's okay. Everything will be okay. It just may be my time, honey," I hear someone sniffle and realize that Nessie is crying.

"Oh guys please don't cry over me," I get a death glare from Jacob.

"NOT CRY?! Are you kidding me?! I AM GOING TO CRY OVER YOU IF I WANT TO!" he yells at me, I flinch and look away. I could see pain, angry, and sadness all go through his eyes. It was like his mother was dying all over again. I remember when that happened, I was there for him. Now he has to be there for my girlfriend and best friends, especially Seth.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to everyone.

"Why?" Nessie and Allison ask at the same time.

"I should have done something, told you guys so you could protect me, but I couldn't let anything happen to you guys. I am so sorry. Last night, the real reason I didn't come home was because I didn't want you to see me all messy and depressed. I got rapped yesterday by three guys and the one guy, Kyle was the one who stabbed me today because I screamed when he told me not to," I whisper, it was so shameful for me to say. I see Seth start to shake.

"I'm going to murder him!" he yells.

"SETH NO!" I scream at him, he jumps and stops shaking. "Just calm down, for me. I need to say goodbye to everyone," I say. He nods. "I'm going to miss every single one of you guys. I'm so glad I've met everyone. I don't know what I'd do without you… probably be even worse than this. I probably would have died today or worse gotten rapped and pregnant again.

"Heaven, don't," Jake says. "Become a vampire," he tells me. I look at him shock written all over my face. "I won't be the same person, Jake. I won't be the person you all love… Especially Seth," I whisper.

"You will be the same person, just different in a few ways. I can't let you die on me. I can't let someone so close to me die again. Please don't make me go through this again," tears roll down his face. "Oh Jacob, I'm sorry that happened to you, but I don't know if I want to be a vampire. My life might not have been meant to live as a vampire," I say, crying too.

"I love you forever. Please just remember even if I'm not there I'll always love you, forever and always," I whisper to Allison.

Someone walks in and stare at them.

"Dad?!" I ask, completely in shock. No one seems to notice them; I can see a light too.

"HEAVEN?!" I hear Jake yell. "Heaven, wake up! NO! Please wake up… You're my little sister, I can't let you die," he cries. I hear and see all this, I try to tell them that I'm fine, I'm still alive, but they can't hear me.

"I love you so much, Heaven. I will never forget you ever. I will always love you, forever. I just wish I had more time with you," she kisses me. I hear a beep and then nothing.

"Carlisle! Her heart is not beating," Seth yells. "Save her! Turn her!" he screams, crying.

"I don't know if it'll work, but I can try," he comes over to me. I shake my head, trying to back away, but he rips off my shirt and shoves a needle down into my heart, pushing venom into my heart. "We shall see if it'll work. She may be silent for a while, but if she doesn't make any sign or anything then we'll have to tell her mother she died," he says, sadly. He walks away and everyone gathers around me.

"My darling, you need to go back. It's not your turn to be dead yet," my father comes up behind me.

"I want to be with you though!" I yell. "I don't want to be a vampire!" I start crying.

"Think of your mother, brothers, girlfriend and all your friends down there. Look at them. They are NOT ready to let you go, and I'm not ready to accept you into Heaven yet, neither is God going to allow it. Just go back down there and live the life you've always wanted. I'm sorry you can't have children anymore, but honestly you'd have to adopt with being with Allison anyway. I love you so much," he kisses my forehead and hugs me. I nod and let myself be tugged back into my body. I feel a searing pain and I black out, spiritually, but I can feel myself screaming and thrashing around.


End file.
